Welcome to the Family
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: A/N: Daddy!Charming vs. Captain Hook. Inspired by OUAT filming spoiler pics for 2x13 "Tiny."


"For the last time, where is the key, Hook?" David spoke exasperatedly.

Killian gave him an amused look, brow quirking. "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about, _your highness_."

The muscle in David's jaw twitched at the mocking tone in the pirate's voice, while the hand at his side balled into a fist. He felt Mary Margaret's own hand brush over his shoulder.

_Easy._

The word was unspoken yet he understood that was her meaning. He checked his temper, finding calm in her presence as she stepped closer behind him.

"You can't do this," David said. "I'm not going to let you keep this man prisoner here."

He made a sound of disagreement. "See, that's where you're wrong." Killian crossed his legs at the ankles and his arms over his chest as he leaned back against a crate. "Let me explain how things work on my ship. _I'm_ the captain, and that title generally entails many a luxury." He smirked, mostly because he knew it would annoy the prince. "The main one being that _I'm_ in charge, and in case you haven't yet followed the thread, that means that _I_ decide what I can and cannot do."

David turned, shooting Mary Margaret an aggravated look that clearly said his patience was thinning.

She frowned and sighed deeply. "Charming," she warned. "We promised Emma."

Because they were both looking at each other, they missed the flicker of emotion that crossed Killian's face at the mention of her name, before he carefully neutralized his expression.

"_You_ promised Emma," David muttered back, rolling his eyes before returning his gaze to Killian. "Besides, she said to keep him out of trouble, not out of the hospital."

"Ooh, tough lad, are you?" he responded, chuckling as he strolled over to stand in front of him. "Hypothetically speaking, your majesties, let's imagine for a moment that I did have this key and I offered to make you a deal for it-"

Mary Margaret stepped forward, eyes cautious. "What kind of a deal?"

He studied her for a moment, face scrunching in thought. "Well, it's actually more of a trade, really."

"Get to the point, _pirate_. What is it that you want?" David asked, shifting fractionally so that he stood between his wife and Killian once more.

"Emma," he said without hesitation as he shrugged nonchalantly.

But there was a flicker of something on his face, in his eyes, and neither of them noticed Snow's sharp intake of breath.

David's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "For what?"

He raised his hook-less left arm. "She has something that belongs to me."

It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't all of the truth; he'd be damned to admit the real reason he needed to find Emma was to protect her from Gold. Then, because he caught the dangerous glint in David's eyes, he smirked again.

"Among other things," he implied, accentuating his point with a salacious wiggle of his eyebrows.

David's hand shot out so fast to wrap around Killian's throat, the force slammed him back against the railing that led to the upper part of the deck.

"Charming!" Mary Margaret cried.

"I'm getting real tired of you," David snarled.

"Emma's location for the key," he wheezed, straining against the pressure of David's fingers on his windpipe.

"Over my dead body. Now, the key please, and you don't want me to ask again."

Killian managed a wide grin. "Does your wife know you fancy the Swan girl?" he choked out, ignoring his request.

David tightened his hold and Killian's struggles intensified with his growing lack of oxygen. "The Swan girl," he sneered. "Is my _daughter_-"

"Charming, let him go." Mary Margaret's quiet voice had her husband's attention snapping to her.

"Snow-"

"Manhattan," she said to Killian, effectively cutting David off.

"Snow!" he protested.

"You care about her," she stated matter-of-factly, knowing eyes boring into Killian's.

His silence was all the answer she needed. "You think she's in trouble," she continued.

When he didn't respond, she simply nodded. "There's a map in Gold's shop. You'll need it. We can't go with you; we can't cross the town line."

As if the truth had made all the difference, he produced the key from his pocket and dangled it in front of David's face. "Don't say I never gave you anything," he rasped.

The prince released him, snatching the key from his fingers and scowling at him with weary eyes. Killian launched into a coughing fit, forcing the air into his lungs.

"Bring her home," David demanded, but his eyes were on Mary Margaret, searching for confirmation they'd done the right thing.

Killian straightened, gasping for breath as he started towards the gangplank. "What?" he asked, smiling cheekily as he turned to face them. "No 'welcome to the family?'"

_Fin._


End file.
